Sun-shroom
The Sun-shroom is an alternative to the Sunflower for use at night when Sun is more difficult to come by. It is introduced on the first level of the Night stage. Usage Place as you would a Sunflower, but be aware that in exchange for its cheaper cost, the Sun-shroom only produces 15 Sun (instead of 25) for the first two minutes, after which the Sun-shroom grows to full size and begins to produce 25 Sun at a time. Suburban Almanac Entry Sun-shroom Sun-shrooms give small sun at first and normal sun later. Sun production: low, then normal Sleeps during the day Sun-shroom hates sun. He hates it so much that when it builds up in his system, he spits it out as fast as he can. He just won't abide it. To him, sun is crass. Cost: 25 Recharge: fast Strategy Sun-shrooms are vital during the night. Even though they only produce 15 sun at first, they quickly grow to full size. Additionally, because of the lower cost, two can be planted immediately giving an income of 30 sun. The Sun-shroom should be used on every regular night and fog level due to the lack of sun. Actually not much is gained by getting Sun-shrooms over Sunflowers as they will produce a total of 10 less sun than a Sunflower in the long run, making the faster planting rate nearly useless. Another bad thing about the sun shroom is that there is no upgrade for it, unlike the sunflower which has the twin sunflower upgrade to get 50 sun at a time instead of 25 sun at a time. Trivia *The puffy cheeks and eyes and the mushroom cap of the Sun-shroom make it look slightly like Toad, a character from the Mario franchise. Toad's head very much resembles a mushroom or, more accurately, a toadstool. The reason for this is unknown. *On , when you play a game, the screen will show a Sun-Shroom. *The Puff-shroom and the Sun-shroom are the only mushrooms that can avoid Peashooter Zombies' peas even if the Sun-shroom has grown. They share this trait with the Potato Mine. **But, if you plant the Puff-shroom or the Sun-shroom on a Flower Pot, it will get hit. This is possibly due to the Flower Pot's height. *The Sun-shroom is the only mushroom that smiles. *The Sun-shroom and the Puff-shroom are the only plants which, when planted, may not be in the center of a square on the lawn. They may get planted slightly to the left or right. *The Sun-shroom is the only plant with no shadow in the Almanac. *In the Almanac, they say that Sun-shroom hates sun so much that it gets thrown out of the system when it is produced. If that is so, why does the Sun-shroom need sun to be planted? *The Sun-shroom is the only mushroom that gives sun. *The Sun-shroom will not grow when it is still asleep *The Sun-shroom and the Potato Mine are the only plants to change form without being eaten. See Also *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Sun Category:Plants